


Nurse

by Tsorin



Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsorin/pseuds/Tsorin
Summary: A prompt fic from Tumblr: I’ll write a drabble about one character healing another.





	Nurse

“I’m fine,” Yuri insists.

Luke just rolls his eyes as Yuri tries to hold back a cough, to no avail. It is wet and long and gross. When Luke pushes Yuri down onto his soft, silk-covered bed, Yuri finds he doesn’t have any strength to resist him.

“Isn’t he the worst sick person?” Flynn says from the door.

“Not sick,” Yuri says.

“Well what do you call this then?” Luke says as he passes Yuri another tissue. Yuri sneezes into it once, twice, and before long the sopping mess is more snot than tissue. Luke hands him a waste basket to toss it into.

“Allergies.”

“You don’t have allergies,” Flynn says.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Yuri argues.

“I’ve known you since you were five, Yuri. You don’t have any allergies. Not for lack for trying-“

“ _All_ right,” Guy cuts in. “Come on Flynn. Let’s let Yuri get some rest. We can go do some sword practice. Weren’t you saying your captain showed you a new move?”

Thank Lorelai for Guy, Luke mentally notes to himself. While Flynn and Yuri are great friends, the _best_ of friends, they are the kind that goad each other into doing really dumb things. Like trying to prove to the other that Yuri is _so not sick really guys don’t sit around when they’re sick_. And so on.

“Here,” Luke says, handing Yuri the glass he keeps by his beside. With Guy’s raid of the kitchen, it’s filled with orange juice.

Yuri grumbles, but takes it, downs the whole thing in one go. It almost clears his throat out and for a short while he breathes normally again.

“Stay here,” Luke says. “Until you get better.”

“I can’t,” Yuri says. Even though he is no longer “that homeless orphan boy”, he is now “that failure of a White Knight”. He’s no more welcome in the Fabre household now than he was before. It’s just that Duke Fabre knows his face on sight and he can occasionally bribe his old squad mates into letting him in through the front door.

“No one ever comes in here,” Luke says. “You’ll be fine.”

“Really?” Yuri coughs out. Luke pours and hands him another cup of juice and this one, Yuri nurses. “Doesn’t your dad come sometimes?”

“Not as long as I am where I’m supposed to be.”

“And where are you supposed to be right now?” Yuri asks.

“Here, duh. It’s like five in the morning.”

“It is?” The last thing Yuri remembers was eating lunch… yesterday apparently.

“Yeah. Normal people are asleep now. _Sick people_ should be asleep right now.”

The more he lies there, in Luke’s soft and expensive bed, the harder he is finding it to protest. He’s never slept on sheets so smooth and clean.

“Scoot over,” Luke says, poking him in the side.

When Yuri shifts, Luke quickly snuggles in after him. At first, Luke’s hands and feet feel like ice, but after the initial shock, they feel so soothing. Yuri comes to the realization that he is uncomfortably hot and moves to push some of the blankets down.

Luke stops him, just snuggling closer.

“You’re gonna get sick,” Yuri slurs out, half asleep.

“I don’t get sick,” Luke says. “Not like _some_ people who don’t know not to sit out in the rain all night.”

And sure enough, a few days later, Luke is as active as ever, despite having lain alongside Yuri’s disease-ridden body for several days. Which is just unfair, Yuri thinks, still sniffling, as Luke shoves another glass of orange juice into his hand.

Stupid rich kids.


End file.
